


Singing In The Face of Death

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unnamed Rider of Rohan sings of Hirgon of Gondor. Written for the <b> War and Remembrance</b> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Face of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

His hand displayed a cold black-feathered dart  
the point upon his palm as red as wine  
as though the steel had sheltered in his heart.

He ran the risk of death to bring a sign  
long promised. In that hand, we all could see  
that once stained red, the steel had lost its shine

But free men pay a price for living free  
and sometimes die as free men to retain  
the right to chose to whom we bend the knee

We offer this as comfort to our slain:  
All men must die - but you whom honor calls-  
You will live on in many a bard's refrain

And when we gather safely in our halls  
Your names will ring with glory from the walls

 

 

*******

Notes:

In this Terza-Rima sonnet, an unnamed Rider of Rohan sings of Hirgon of Gondor.

Hirgon rode to Rohan, bringing the red tipped arrow that asked them to remember their pledge to ride to Gondor's aid in time of war. His headless body was discovered later on the road; the arrow was still in his hand.


End file.
